Maria en Terre du Milieu
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: réponse au défi du poney fringant !


Maria en Terre du Milieu

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Le Seigneur des Anneaux  
Disclaimer : persos pas à moi pas à moi et persos pas pas à moi, à moi xD  
Note : Défi du Poney !! Juste à temps en plus !!

* * *

Maria était une jeune fille de 18 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne et de longs cheveux d'ébène tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux marron profond envoûtaient les garçons qui croisaient son regard. Et elle ne se privait pas de mettre cet atout en valeur par un discret maquillage. Sa silhouette élancée et sa grâce naturelle fascinaient son entourage et on ne manquait pas de se retourner sur son passage.

La jeune fille sortit de la fac où elle suivait sa première année de sociologie, après avoir obtenu un bac économique avec mention. Elle avança tranquillement, la démarche souple, jusqu'au bus afin d'aller au quartier commerçant pour acheter un livre scolaire. Elle croisa une de ses amies qui prenait chaque jour le même bus. Elle était un peu plus petite que Maria et ses cheveux tombaient sur les épaules en de larges boucles dorées. Toutes deux firent une partie du trajet ensemble, discutant d'un sujet inépuisable et toujours passionnant : les garçons.

- Et comment ça se passe avec ton Etienne ? demanda Maria

- Su-per-bien ! Il est trop !

La jeune fille partit dans une évocation de toutes les qualités du fabuleux Etienne, sous le regard vaguement mélancolique de Maria.

- Au fait, reprit la petite blonde, et toi ? Toujours célibataire ?

- Oui...

- Comment c'est possible ? Avec toutes les qualités que tu as, tu n'arrives à trouver personne ?

Maria haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de qualités qu'elle ne trouvait pas de petit ami, au contraire. Elle était belle, gentille, douce, souriante, intelligente. Elle avait tout pour plaire, mais c'était justement cela qui effrayait les garçons, elle était trop inaccessible.

Le bus s'arrêta soudain et les portes s'ouvrirent.

- A bientôt !

La blonde descendit du bus et les portes se refermèrent sur la brune qui regardait dans la direction de son amie d'un air mélancolique. Durant tout le trajet, elle sentait les regards se poser sur elle, mais personne n'osa l'aborder à part une vieille dame qui lui demanda si elle pouvait appuyer sur le bouton pour demander l'arrêt du bus. Maria sourit à la dame, et leur dialogue se termina ici.

Quelques arrêts plus loin, Maria descendit à son tour, sous le regard intéressé des garçons, mais pas un ne l'approcha. Elle était trop parfaite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un de parfait comme elle.

Elle marcha un moment, perdue dans ses rêveries et passa devant une boutique qui vendait de magnifiques bijoux. Le regard attiré par un collier, elle revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant la vitrine.

- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? demanda un vendeur sur le pas de la porte.

Maria s'apprêtait à lui répondre par la négative, mais le jeune homme reprit.

- Si je peux me permettre, ce collier est fait pour vous. C'est une pièce unique.

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers le vendeur et décida d'entrer dans la boutique, à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, elle eut l'impression de traverser une sorte de fumée blanche et sucrée mais cette sensation passa rapidement.

Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret que le vendeur lui avait approché et le laissa lui attacher le collier autour du cou. Elle se leva pour aller se regarder dans un miroir et fut surprise de ce qu'elle y vit. Elle vit derrière elle, à la place de la vitrine donnant sur la rue passante, une forêt, des arbres entre lesquels les rayons d'or du soleil semblaient irréels. Maria se retourna rapidement et fut stupéfaite de voir qu'elle se trouvait _réellement_ dans cette forêt. Quand elle se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir, elle constata que celui-ci n'était plus là. A sa place, des arbres. Des arbres majestueux et merveilleux.

Maria fit quelques pas, regardant autour d'elle, émerveillée. Une branche craqua sous son pied. Quelques instants plus tard -instants qui se comptaient en fractions de seconde- la jeune fille fut entourée par une dizaine de personnes -si on pouvait appeler ces créatures immondes des personnes… car il s'agissait en réalité d'orcs-. Maria écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé, et tomba dans l'herbe tendre. Elle entendit des cris et des sifflements lointains et se sentit transportée un moment. Mais elle se sentait loin, très loin, trop loin au fond d'un océan cotonneux pour pouvoir réagir ou comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans un grand lit blanc. Quelqu'un la regardait intensément. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à la longue chevelure de la couleur des blés. Son visage était fin et ses yeux magnifiques. Maria se perdit un instant dans ces deux océans qui la fixaient, puis elle secoua la tête mentalement, le cœur battant très vite.

- O... Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement.

- Vous êtes chez moi, répondit le blond.

Sa voix était claire et douce, presque féerique. Maria se sentit happée par cette beauté suave. Elle hocha la tête lentement. Elle ne savait pas davantage où elle était mais la présence de ce jeune homme charmant la rassurait. Elle se sentait bien. Il se dégageait de lui comme une aura de douceur protectrice. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait le blond séduisant. Les minutes passaient pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face en silence.

- Je... Je devrais peut-être y aller... murmura la jeune fille à contrecœur.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard triste et un sourire tout aussi triste s'étira légèrement sur ses lèvres.

- Permettez-moi de vous accompagner alors.

Maria sourit, heureuse de cette proposition qu'elle espérait. Elle se leva lentement, la tête lui tournant légèrement, mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Une fois debout, elle fit quelques pas et fut prise d'un vertige. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa au cou de son blond sauveur pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'appuya un instant sur son épaule, en fermant les yeux, le temps que sa tête arrête de tourner. Le jeune homme, lui, ne savait trop quoi faire, et il resta immobile, très gêné de la situation.

Maria s'écarta de lui, sa tête ayant décidé de rester immobile pendant un moment. Les joues un peu rougies, elle murmura :

- Excusez-moi... euh...

Elle constata qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Il s'en rendit compte et se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Legolas...

- Enchantée ! le coupa la jeune fille. Moi, c'est Maria

- Enchanté...

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux qui mit Legolas un peu mal à l'aise.

°o°o°o°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas et Maria marchaient côte à côte dans les bois. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée, et Legolas ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement et Maria en oublia complètement où elle était.

- Legolas, dit-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement d'émotion.

Le prince tourna les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard doux. Maria sentit ses joues se teinter légèrement de rose et elle reprit d'une voix très basse :

- Pourrait-on aller par ici ?

Elle montrait du doigt un endroit tranquille, une partie de la forêt un peu plus sombre. Un petit chemin serpentait entre les arbres, baigné de pénombre. Le prince sourit et lui prit le bras, tel un chevalier servant et conduisit la belle Maria dans le sentier.

- Nous irons où vous le désirerez, belle Maria, dit-il de sa voix claire.

Elle sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges et son cœur s'accélérer, surtout lorsque l'elfe l'avait prise par le bras. Elle baissa les yeux, et c'est seulement alors qu'elle constata qu'elle n'était plus en jean et t-shirt. Les émotions de son arrivée étant un peu passées, elle se rendit compte que sa tenue avait changé. Elle portait à présent une majestueuse robe claire dans les tons pomme, rehaussée de fils d'argent. Elle regarda Legolas, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Lui avait-on mis ses vêtements à son arrivée ? Elle vira à nouveau à l'écarlate, imaginant que c'était peut-être lui qui...

Elle sentit un regard inquiet posé sur elle et leva les yeux vers l'elfe.

- C… Cette robe… ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

- Elle est magnifique, sourit Legolas.

La jeune fille ne savait quoi répondre. Détournait-il volontairement la conversation ou était-il innocent ? Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il soutint son regard. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, l'elfe était sincère, ce n'était donc pas lui qui lui avait… donné cette robe. Elle sentit alors ses muscles se détendre et son cœur battre à nouveau alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était figée d'angoisse. Legolas lui sourit tendrement en la regardant légèrement inquiet, et elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant pour le rassurer.

Sereine, elle reprit la route au travers des bois, entraînant l'elfe avec elle. Peu lui importait de ne pas connaître les lieux, elle errait au gré des sentiers serpentants, profitant du plaisir d'être avec Legolas. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive. Leurs pas les avaient guidés jusqu'à une paisible clairière où serpentait un ruisseau clair. L'eau était transparente et scintillait lorsque le soleil la caressait de ses rayons. Les oiseaux chantonnaient alentour et le vent frais faisait vibrer les feuilles. L'ambiance était magique et Maria sentit son cœur s'envoler. Legolas s'assit dans l'herbe et elle l'imita. Tous deux restèrent un moment assis côte à côte en silence. Puis, s'enhardissant légèrement, Maria se rapprocha de Legolas et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Cet endroit est magnifique, murmura-t-elle, j'aimerais ne jamais partir.

L'elfe tourna lentement la tête vers elle et elle se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est vous qui êtes magnifique, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais ne jamais avoir à vous laisser partir.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant plus quoi se dire. Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore, et d'un seul mouvement les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'enlacèrent tendrement. Maria appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe et il appuya sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, le cœur battant la chamade sans plus oser bouger de peur de mettre fin à ce moment de bonheur éphémère.

°o°o°o°

Le soir venu, Legolas conduisit sa belle et douce Maria jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune fille, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues rougies par le sentiment qu'elle partageait avec l'elfe, se laissa faire. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, pensant à la nuit qui allait venir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Lentement, tremblant légèrement, elle défit le fermoir de son collier.

- Il vous plait ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle se trouvait un grand miroir dans lequel elle put voir une vitrine de boutique donnant sur la rue. Un jeune homme brun se tenait debout derrière elle et la regardait. Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle était revenue dans son monde. Le regard perdu, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui souriait.

- Je... Je l'achète !

- Bien...

Le vendeur prit le collier et le plaça dans un écrin. La jeune fille paya sans discuter, malgré la somme faramineuse demandée, et récupéra son bijou. Elle rentra directement chez elle, sans s'attarder à acheter le livre qu'elle était venue chercher.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas rapide, courant presque, et se planta devant son grand miroir. Elle ouvrit l'écrin en tremblant légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux et attacha le collier à son cou. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir.

Derrière elle se trouvait sa chambre.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille qui se laissa tomber à genoux par terre.


End file.
